All In Or Nah
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She hates him. No, no, it's more than that. She loathes him with her entire being. She does because he never makes a move.


_You a ride-or-die chick, you with this shit or nah?_  
 _Say you not a side bitch, you all-in or nah?_

 _"Or Nah (Remix)"_  
 _(with Ty Dolla $ign & Wiz Khalifa)_

* * *

She hates him.

No, no, it's more than that.

She _loathes_ him with her entire being.

She does because he never makes a move.

Because he'll throw a tantrum if someone else so much as looks her way but when she brings it up he'll shut her down claiming there's nothing there.

Because there's gonna be an _almost_ touch, an _almost_ look, an _almost_ sweet word and then nothing.

Then he'll take it all back and tell her she's just seeing things that don't exist.

She's come to terms with it, has made peace with the fact that he'll never make a move and maybe she should move on.

Maybe she should go out with that nice guy that has been chatting her up, trying to claim the attention he so easily steals.

But she's itching to touch _him_ , to taste _him_ , to feel _him_ moving inside of her. _Him_ and no one else, no matter how cute and sweet the other guy might be.

Late at night she likes to think of how being with him would feel.

She thinks he'll be rough, because uptight as he might be she knows he's passionate with whatever he does.

She thinks he'll grab her hips, and crush his lips against hers. He'll trail them down her throat, leaving bruises as he goes and she just knows she'll love it.

She knows she'll be so fucking wet because all she has been dreaming about is making him hers. Staking a claim on him so no other bitch will ever touch him.

For a while she thinks it will never happen, that he'll never look at her like she's the most precious thing on this earth.

So when the time comes, when she gets the wish she thought would never be granted it's much better than she thought.

He's not rough with her like she imagined but he's still demanding. He whispers in her ear how much he wants her, how long he's been thinking about this, how she drove him crazy every single day.

When his lips do trail down her neck, worshiping her skin, he tells her how this other guy has been driving him up the fucking wall because he won't shut up about how much he wants her. Wants something that should have been Grant's from the very first moment, if he had the balls to go after it that is.

She makes a point of telling him that she belongs to no one and his only answer is to kiss her harder. They both know she's lying, she has been his since the very first moment their eyes met across the room.

By now, she's so wet her panties are sticking to her skin, her breaths coming out in small puffs of air. Skye feels like her heart is about to beat out of her chest and if she has to die now she'll die a happy woman.

Her heart is beating loudly against her ears and everything has narrowed down to him, and his lips and his hands on her and it's like the world outside doesn't exist.

Her clothes are coming off one by one and it barely registers that he hasn't asked for anything back. Guys are usually so selfish, only asking and never giving but not him.

Not Grant.

He has her laid out before him like she's the best thing he's ever gotten his hands on. Her legs are over his shoulders, as he licks and sucks and pushes his fingers inside her in a rhythm that drives her crazy.

When her orgasm crashes over her in painfully pleasurable waves. Her whole body is vibrating like a fucking string, her knees locked right against the sides of his head. He doesn't seem to mind, pushing her to give more.

She comes once, twice, three times but the need for him doesn't lessen. No, it only becomes more powerful, more intense and then words spill from her mouth. Dirty ones she's never used before because that's not her thing.

She's pulling at his clothes with frenzy, telling where she wants him, how she wants, and it only spurs him on. He's quick to push her on her back, his hard body covering hers.

The moment he slides home, the moment he stretches her out to the brink everything falls into place. They stay still, just enjoying how the other feels, their foreheads pressed together, breaths mixing.

When he moves, her nails bit down against the skin of his back. Her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer and there's no coming back after that.

He's pushing and she's pulling and they're chasing a different kind of storm together until both of them are left breathless.

She comes first and Skye swears she can feel it in every single fiber of her being, her whole body feels like it's on fire and he doesn't stop. He doesn't stops until she's begging him to come inside her. To mark her in a way no man has ever done before. To own her in a way she never allowed anyone else to do.

Her words seems to be his undoing and he's calling her name. He's calling her name in that deep voice that sends shivers down her back and makes her want to stay in this moment forever. A moment later he stiffens above her, kissing her deeply.

He drops on her side and she almost thinks he'll get up and leave. Instead he pulls her in his arms, placing another kiss, a chaste one, on her forehead and everything just feels right.

She knows that there are so many things that could go wrong. God knows, the both of them have so many issues and a wicked way of destroying things but for now everything feels right.

 _Even if it's only for one night._


End file.
